


Never Look Away

by lc2l



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, First Date, Frozen Yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l
Summary: After the SQUIPs, Brooke and Jenna go to Pinkberry.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).



> Written for [klb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klb) who gives the best prompts.

She’s meeting Jenna at Pinkberry. Brooke heard once that in a good relationship, your partner can handle you at your best and at your worst, which makes Pinkberry a great place for a first date because it showcases Brooke in both lights.

Not that this is a date.

This might be a date?

There was a point in the play where Hologram-Robot-Gwyneth-Paltrow leaned on Brooke’s shoulder and said, “Jenna Rolan is looking at you.” which was a bit out of left-field compared to everything prior when it was telling her if she didn’t listen to it she would be sad and invisible and alone forever.

At the time Brooke was distracted trying to get Gwyneth to go back to feeding her the lines for the play and then there was a whole thing with Jeremy and then she was in the hospital.

But when she was released, she got a text from Jenna that just said, _can we meet up?_ And that SQUIP comment with all its implications came back.

Brooke suggested meeting at Pinkberry because it’s her default when she’s nervous and Jenna agreed which led them to here, now.

It might be a date. Jenna has her hair up in bright purple bunches and she’s wearing a pink crop-top over leggings. Her make-up is on point, but it always is. She smiles and waves when Brooke enters, gesturing to a table that already has two cups of froyo on it.

“Strawberry swirl with a vanilla tip, chocolate sauce and M&Ms,” Jenna says, pushing a cup over. “Oh, and I got you a box of Lactaids.”

Brooke looks down at the small cup. It is exactly as described, exactly what she always gets. Jenna has even carefully placed the M&Ms in a pile on one side of the cup so that Brooke can eat them as she feels like it and not be stuck with them randomly scattered everywhere.

“Thanks,” she says, although it comes out more like a question.

“I see you and Chloe here a lot,” Jenna says, like an answer. “You always get the same thing and there was a line so I thought I’d save time. You can get something else, I can get you something else.”

“No, no. This is good.” Brooke dated Ben Miller for six weeks and he never remembered that she didn’t have milk in her coffee. She dated Jeremy for just under a month and he had a computer in his brain that still somehow never remembered anything about her at all. She picks up the spoon, but it isn’t the right level of melted yet so she ends up just scooping up a green M&M.

“You’re supposed to take the pill first,” Jenna says. “I read the box.”

She pushes a cardboard packet towards Brooke. It looks like a regular pharmacy medication, but the beaker in the play _looked_ like Mountain Dew. “Is it a computer?”

“No?”

“Is it ecstasy?” The doctors had said they all took ecstasy which made sense, but didn’t explain the hologram-robot. Then some random dude in a red jacket had come around and explained in great detail something about computers and networking and evil Japanese pills trying to take over the world. Which made less sense, but did explain the hologram. Kind of.

Jenna is frowning at her. “It’s… Lactaids? You don’t take them? I thought you had a lactose allergy?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“When your stomach is all grrrrr after you eat dairy.” Jenna says. “Lots of people have it, the pills help with the eeee-ughhhh-bleeeghhh thing.” Jenna spins the packet on the table. “You’ve never taken them? Have you spoken to a doctor?”

Brooke’s Mom believes health insurance is a conspiracy and Kale smoothies cure all ills. Hologram-robot-Gwyneth Paltrow said it was bullshit, but real Gwyneth Paltrow is very into it so it’s hard to know who to believe. Brooke shrugs. Mostly she can avoid stuff, but Pinkberry is a special exception.

The pills are round and bright white. Red-Jacket-Dude told them to avoid anything that looked like a Wintergreen Tictac and also Mountain Dew so Brooke takes the lactaid with water. She glances around the room, just in case, but nothing appears.

“Did you hear about Rich?” Jenna asks.

Rich set a fire and he burned down Jake’s house. Rich set a fire and got third degree burns and is still in the hospital. Rich set a fire and no one is pressing charges because they can’t track down Jake’s parents and if they could apparently the FBI have more pressing questions for them.

“He’s bi now,” Jenna says. “Or, I guess he always was.”

Oh, that. “I heard.” She pokes her spoon at her yogurt. The vanilla is melting into the chocolate sauce and dripping down over the strawberry, exactly as it should be.

“Right.” Jenna has something bright blue and covered in sprinkles. She’s not really eating it, though. “What about Christine and Jeremy? Do you think they’ll -?”

Brooke swallows down a mouthful of yogurt. “Did you invite me here to talk about other people?” It’s great that Jeremy likes Christine enough to almost destroy human civilization for her. It’s great that she thinks he’s funny and is willing to give him a chance. It’s _fantastic_ that he was only ever interested in Brooke because an evil supercomputer told him to be.

“I -” Jenna hesitates. “That’s what most people want to hear from me.”

Right. _Jenna is looking at you,_ the SQUIP said, failing to mention that Jenna _looks_ at everyone. Jenna is here to gather and spread information, maybe get a selfie for her five hundred instagram followers - _Brooke’s out of the hospital, jealous of Christine and Jeremy, more goss to follow xoxo._

Everyone looks at Brooke and sees something else. Brooke picks up her cup. “You can Venmo me for the yogurt.” She’s not leaving it behind. Yogurt is delicious. Yogurt has at least an hour before it betrays her. “And thanks for the tip, with the lactates. I’ll see you at school.”

“Wait, Brooke.” Jenna leaves her yogurt on the table. Rookie mistake. The Pinkberry servers are ruthless and fast as ninjas. “I didn’t mean it like that,” Her hand is on Brooke’s arm. Her fingers are soft and when Brooke turns to meet her eyes Jenna is looking at her. Just her. “Old habits,” Jenna says. “I haven’t had much practice at first date conversations. What do you want to talk about?”

The cup is cold in Brooke’s hand. Jenna is warm. “Is that what this is?”

“I-” Jenna’s eyes go wide. “If you want it to be? I don’t - my SQUIP said it could help me, that it could tell me what to say to you and obviously there wasn’t time for that but I thought if _it_ thought I had a chance, and then Rich was running around crowing about being bisexual and this is where you take boys so I guess I hoped.” She speaks very fast right up until the end when it trails off into a hopeful smile.

“It said you were looking at me,” Brooke says. “But you look at everyone, you know everyone’s secrets. I suppose you know Chloe’s frozen yogurt order too.”

“Low fat passionfruit with blueberries and chocolate chips,” Jenna recites, like she can’t help it. Then she catches herself, her grip loosens on Brooke’s arm. “But I’m only buying yogurt for you.” She’s looking at Brooke. Up close, her eyes are a deep, dark brown and her smile is just between them. Like the rest of the world doesn’t matter at all.

Brooke smiles back. She can’t help it, it’s like Jenna is contagious. “You’re always talking about everyone else. Tell me about you.”

Jenna’s smile gets even brighter, like the sun. “My name is Jenna Elizabeth Rolan. I’m pansexual. I’ve never had frozen yogurt before, but I’m excited to try.” She turns back to the table, only to find that the Pinkberry ninjas have struck and the plastic surface has already been cleared and wiped clean. Her face falls and she lets out this tiny adorable sound, “Oh.”

Brooke doesn’t laugh outwardly, because she’s a better person than that, but she does give in to the urge to pat Jenna on the arm as she moves back to her seat. “You’ve got to keep your eyes on the prize around here.”

Jenna’s gaze follows her as she sits, Jenna turning to take the seat opposite her. “I think I did.”

Oh. _Oh._ Brooke can’t look at her, can’t stop looking at her, can’t fight the smile breaking out across every bit of her face.

She pushes her cup of yogurt across the table for Jenna to take. “Give it a try,” she says. “And if you like it, the next round’s on me.”


End file.
